Broken Souls
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: Kid just moved to Death City. He meets shy, quiet, loner, Soul and a friendship slowly starts to develop, but will that friendship turn into somthing more? AU
1. Prolouge

**Hello! Time for another story! **

**I had an urge to start another SoKi story. It's been so weird since I finished Our New Life. (Ever since I finished that story, I've been like "I really need to write a new story for them!") I got the idea for this story when I first got into SoKi. (But I've been too lazy to write it…until now.)**

**I hope you enjoy this story! ^_^**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher said, gesturing to me.

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid," I said.

"Okay, Kid, please sit next to Soul Evans, he's the one with the white hair," the teacher said.

I walked to the empty desk and sat down. I looked at the boy. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black high tops. There was a black head band in his white hair. He had dark red eyes.

"Hello, my name's Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid for short, it's nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand to him.

Soul looked at me.

"I'm Soul Eater Evans, call me Soul, nice to meet you," he said, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

Maybe…Soul and I… could become…friends?

**I'm so sorry this is so short! DX I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter! DX**

**Special thanks to: Guest! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

"So, how was your first day of school?" my father asked, later that day, during dinner.

"It was great!" my younger sister, Patty said.

"That's good to hear," my father replied.

"It was pretty good," my older sister, Liz, said.

"That's good," he said. Then he looked at me. "Kiddo, how was your first day?" he asked me.

"Oh, it was good," I said.

"That's good," dad said, smiling.

"Um, may I please be excused?" I asked. Dad nodded.

I stood up, put my empty plate in the sink, and went upstairs to my room. Once I got there, I shut the door, flopped down onto my bed and sighed.

Today was okay. That one guy, Soul seems pretty nice. Really quiet and shy, but nice. He seems like he would be a good friend.

_Friend._

I miss my old friends.

_Flashback_

"_Y-you're moving?" Crona stuttered._

_I nodded. _

"_Yeah, Dad got a job somewhere else and we have to move," I said quietly._

"_We're going to miss you," Tsubaki said._

"_I'm going to miss you guys too," I replied._

_Black *Star said nothing. Instead, he put his hand on my shoulder._

_End Flashback_

**Sorry this chapter was so short! DX. After I post this, I'll start working on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry it took me two months to post this chapter. DX **

**Special thanks to: LamiaDarkholm! Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the advice! :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Agh!" Soul cried as he was pushed against the wall. Mr. Evans slapped his son in the face. Soul fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. His dad kicked his side.

"Disgrace," he muttered before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Soul sighed and carefully picked himself up off the floor. He made his way to the bathroom and washed off the blood and sweat, then cleaned his new cuts and put bandages on them.

"If only I had never told them, none of this would've happened," he whispered to himself.

_Flashback_

_I have to tell my family, I can't keep lying to them, Soul thought, pacing back and forth in his room. I have to tell them that I'm gay._

_Soul sighed and made his way to the den where the rest of his family was._

_"Hello, Sweetie," his mom said._

_"Good evening, son," his father greeted._

_Wes didn't say anything, but he gave his younger brother a smile._

_"Guys, there's something that I need to tell you," Soul said to his family._

_"What is it?" Wes asked._

_Soul closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

_"I'm..." Soul said quietly._

_"You're what?" his father asked._

_"I-I...I'm" Come on Soul, you can do this!_

_"Are you okay?" his mother asked._

_"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Soul replied. "There's something that I recently discovered...about myself. And, I'm ready to tell you guys, I don't want to keep lying anymore."_

_His family gave him a look that said 'Okay, go on, what do you want to tell us?'_

_Soul took a deep breath._

_"Mom, Dad, Wes, I'm gay," he admitted. _

_Everyone looked surprised._

_"Honey, are you really sure?" his mom asked. Soul nodded._

_"Yes, I am sure," he said._

_"That's okay with me if you like boys," Wes said._

_"Really?" Soul asked. Wes nodded._

_"Of course," he told his younger brother._

_Soul gave his brother a look that said 'thanks'._

_"I need to be alone right now," Mr. Evans said, heading up to his bedroom. "Sorry, Soul, but this is alot to take in."_

_"I understand," Soul replied, going to his own bedroom._

_Later that night, Soul heard someone knocking on his door._

_"Soul, it's me, can we talk?" his father asked._

_"Yeah," Soul replied, opening the door to let his dad in._

_"So," Mr. Evans said, sitting down next to his son on the bed. "You like boys?"_

_"Yes," Soul nodded. _

_Mr. Evans touched his son's cheek. Then his hand curled into a fist and he punched Soul as hard as he could._

_"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Soul asked angrily._

_"Shut up! Are you trying to wake up your brother and mom?" Mr. Evans asked, shoving Soul to the floor and kicking his side. _

_Soul curled into a ball. His dad grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it hard. Soul groaned in pain._

_His dad let go of his hair and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He pulled Soul closer to himself so that he was looking into his eyes._

_"Soul Eater Evans, you are a disgrace, and I'm going to do this to you every night until you change, do you understand?" he said._

_Soul nodded._

_Mr. Evans shoved Soul to the floor and went to the door. _

_"Oh, and Wes and your mother will know nothing of this, if you know what's good for you." he said, before leaving the room._

_"Soul, you idiot, why did you tell them?" Soul whispered to himself before passing out._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**What did you think? Constructive critisism welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while to post this chapter. (I know this is a bit late, but Happy Holidays!)**

**Special thanks to: TheSharkBait, amberivy, Britney, valkyrievampire888, and LaneeKai4. Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Kid POV: **"Hello," I said to Soul the next day in P.E.

He looked up and smiled at me.

I smiled back, opened my locker and started changing into my gym clothes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several marks on Soul's torso. They looked like bruises, but before I could get a better look at them, Soul pulled on his P.E. shirt.

"Hey, new guy!" Someone behind me said.

I turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"What do you want, Hiro?" Soul asked, annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you," Hiro replied, rolling his eyes. "You're name is Death the Kid, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"You might want to ask Sid if you can use a different locker, unless you don't mind having him checking you out every day," Hiro told me, pointing to Soul.

Soul's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nobody told you yet?" he said.

"Hiro, shut up," Soul said.

Hiro ignored Soul and continued talking.

"You should know," he told me. "That Soul is gay."

Soul turned around and ran out of the locker room. Hiro smirked.

I closed my locker and followed Soul.

I found him behind the school, curled up in a ball.

"Hey," I said, kneelin down in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly. "Did you come here to insult me?"

"No," I replied. "But I do want to tell you something.

Soul gave me a look that said 'what is it?'

"It's okay if you like boys," I said. "I don't care what you're sexuality is, I still want to be friends with you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, pulling Soul into a hug.

He rested his head on my chest.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

**"It's okay," the best words someone who is gay/lesbian/bi/transgender can hear. :)**

**What did you think? Sorry for the shortness. **


End file.
